The Epic Revelation of Sailor Sarah
by Jigglypuffer
Summary: Is there a new senshi in Tokyo? Will she be destroyed before her powers awaken? any season, anime canon


Disclaimer- I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon/Sailor Moon or any of its persons, places, things, plots, or ideas. Naoko Takeuchi, a bunch of people and corporations in Japan, and a bunch of people and corporations in America own it. I, in no way, shape or form, say I own it. Please don't sue me.  
  
The young girl walked quietly from the shadows. Her shoulder-length brown hair (brunette, if one was feeling kind) was swished away from the brown eyes with an indifferent flick of the hand. She viewed her surroundings with slight misgivings, but took no notice of the stares. She soon came to a bench in the school courtyard, and sat down to eat her lunch. Unbeknowst to her, she was being watched by more than inquisite students.  
  
"Is she one?"  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't LOOK like a sailor senshi."  
  
"Why else would she be here?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello." A voice near the girl's head startled her from her PB&J, and she turned in tidy politeness.  
  
"Hello." Standing next to her was a girl, about her age (being seventeen or so) with blond hair down in spheres. The girl's blue orbs were hungily eying the pasta salad sitting next to the girl. She shrugged, and handed it to the other lass without question.  
  
"Oh, thank you! I've had so little, and I just HAD to eat something! By the way, my name is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"My name is Sarah Jones. I'm the new exchange student." Usagi, who had been munching happily along, nearly choked with the force or her gasp. Sarah pounded her uncerimoniously on the back with just a hint of concern.  
  
"You . . . you're the exchange student?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm from good ol' Lawrence, Kansas, middle of the USA. I'm only here for a year." Usagi looked absolutely horror-stricken. She pulled Sarah close without so much as a how-do-you-do (so much for that famous Japanese aloofness), and whispered in panic.  
  
"You have to get OUT of here! They might have already got wind of you! Please, if you value your life, you'll run!" And with the cryptic warning, Usagi bolted from the bench, sending her forgotten salad flying. She looked all around her with a glazed, terrified view, then ran on the heels of Hermes out of sight around the school builing. Sarah sighed, and wondered how she's found the ONE nutcase in all of Tokyo. But, once again, eyes were on her.  
  
"Yes. She is one. And Usagi knows."  
  
"We'll have to confront her."  
  
"Oh well, it's for the best."  
  
"Yes. Let's go." And fett scurried in the dark recesses od the yard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah walked across the school building's roof with a grunt. Her feet hurt, she had tons of homework, and that Usagi girl wouldn't stop STARING at her in her physics class. As well, she felt someone else staring at her quite a few time but, whenever she'd turn to see, no one would be looking even romotely close to her. Now, she was just resting on the roof before she saw her ride home. She leaned against the railing, and noticed how high she was.  
  
"Hello, Sarah." Sarah turned in fear, and relaxed when she just saw some girls her own age. But none of them looked very happy to see her. In fact, they all looked fairly malvolent, and the one in the lead smirked with an evil grin. Sarah backed up a step.  
  
"Uh, hello. Who are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is who YOU are. Tell us, which senshi are you?"  
  
"Huh? What's a senshi?" The one to the leader's immediate right pointed accusingly.  
  
"Don't act stupid! We KNOW you're a senshi! All the signs are there. First, you're an exchange student,"  
  
"Only for a year!"  
  
"Your name is a jumble of exotic and strange callings,"  
  
"My name is Sarah Jones! How is that exotic?"  
  
"You have prophetic dreams,"  
  
"I dream of doughnuts and pickles! That's not prophetic!"  
  
"And most importantly, you have latent powers yet to emerge!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Quiet! You can't fool us! We know who you are. And we'll prove it!" They advanced, and the largest one picked Sarah up as if she was a feather. Sarah, to her credit, fought like a wild cat. But with several young women at the peak of their lives are up against you, you kind of have the short end of the stick. As they walked closer to the railing, Sarah suddenly knew their intent. And she screamed with all her might, until a voice cut through the air like the singing of angels. They others turned and looked as well.  
  
"Stop! Don't do this to her!" It was Usagi. Her eyes were wide, and she looked ragged from all the running she'd had to do to intercept them. The one holding Sarah's legs still smiled gently.  
  
"We're sorry, Usagi-chan, but it has to be this way." And they dumped Sarah uncerimoniously over the edge. Usagi lunged, by was held back by the two strongest. They heard Sarah scream. All five turned and leaned in the watch. Any moment now she'd sprount wings, or simply float to the ground, or maybe her pow  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Rei sighed in defeat.  
  
"Darn it. I was so SURE she was a senshi." Makoto nodded to agree.  
  
"I know. The signs WERE all there." Minako laughed.  
  
"That's ok. We'll find another senshi soon enough." Usagi sighed herself, and pulled herself from her friends' grasp.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop killing my new friends." Ami put a comforting arm around the blond's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan. Americans are so numerous, a new one'll be along." They walked away, the setting sun illuminating their backs.  
  
"Yeah, she's right.  
  
"You know, I'm really not sure why they keep sending the exchange students HERE . . . "  
  
THE END  
  
Notes-  
  
1. This story takes place after Stars in the anime, in Japanese.  
  
2. I went to this website that reviewed fan senshi/scouts, and I thought how funny it'd be to write a parody of all those cliche senshi/scouts, that are all perfect exchange students with pefect powers and all that jazz.  
  
3. I tried to make this as Japanese as possible, but I may have made some errors. Please don't be too harsh.  
  
4. I can't stress it enough, please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
  
5. I'd like to thank all the story authors who inspired me to write this. There are too many to name, so if you have any work at http://www.fanfiction.net, chances are I've read it and I mean you.  
  
6. If you can think of any way to make this story more interesting or funny, don't hesitate to let me know. 


End file.
